Distant Relatives
by EsperGirl
Summary: two strange visitors find a way into the lives of Goku and the gang... but what evils have they brought with them?


This is a FANFIC.   
  
I know that it doesn't make any sense, like some people are supposed to be dead and stuff, but just think of it as one of the movies, they NEVER make sense when compared to the actual show. (Like "Dead Zone" Had to happen when Goku first got to Kami house in the first episode, right BEFORE Radditz got there.)   
  
Also, I haven't seen any GT or late DBZ so I'm guessing about some characters. I make it up as I go along. So if I get something totally wrong just think of this as an alternate galaxy or something (yes, ANOTHER one.). Because, well, it is.   
  
This is pretty much for my own personal enjoyment. The characters needed something to do instead of lingering in my head all the time. There is mild swearing and some Mary Sue-age but come on, it HAS to be better than that DBZ/Xena crossover I read. ^_^ C &C are welcome! And I KNOW the timeline is WAAY off. That means no yelling at me for it.   
  
Distant Relatives  
  
In an alternate galaxy somewhere...  
  
Kosho Naoko sat sat firmly strapped into the pilot's chair on the bridge of a high class galaxy jumper. The ship had no name...they hadn't had the time to think of one while stealing it. As long as it answered to it everything was fine with her. She blew a renegade strand of thick black hair from her eyes, the rest piled in a tie on top of her head trailing to her waist, and stared intently at the gigantic screen ahead of her. A few feet away there was a large hole in the control board. The pile of junk had been stubborn and she hadn't had the patience to deal with it in any other way.  
So, she'd slammed her fist into it.  
The saiyan way of fixing things..  
It had never failed her...  
Even with men.  
She thought briefly of her last boyfriend and growled. She had the sudden urge to pummel the ship again, but it was behaving so she let it alone. Besides, she didn't know which part of the control board she was going to need later...  
They'd pretty much gone through the worst already. The last ship they had inhabited had taken a few really good hits from the local law enforcement of the planet they'd been on. Luckily, there had been a drifter colony nearby and their new prototype ride was an easy steal. She being the physical force behind most of their scams, Kinoko being the brains...  
Well, they'd never messed up...  
Until now.   
The screen to her left blinked furiously at her, detecting a small fleet of vessels. The Kitchigana had been following them since they'd left the solar system. Luckily their ships were slower or they would have caught up by now, but their weapons had a long range...and Kosho couldn't figure out which button made the ship go faster.  
She couldn't tell how many ships there were, but the dot was big, really big...  
"Ship?!" She yelled throughout the cavernous room.  
"What...." a monotone male voice replied.  
"Go faster." She ordered.  
"I can't do that." the ship replied, almost stubbornly.  
"Why the hell not?!"  
"Because you haven't pushed the button..."  
"Then tell me where the damn button is!!"  
"No.."  
"WHY NOT?!!"  
"You stole me...stealing is wrong...."  
Kosho smacked her forehead, the loose metal bracelets on her arms clanking together. "If you don't go now, I'm going to hurt you."  
"I'm a machine, you can't hurt me..."  
She stood up and slammed her fist against the wall. Her hand traveled through the solid steel with ease then she roughly pulled it out.  
"....ow...." the ship droned. "....I don't think I like you..."  
She straightened her dark colored saiyan armor roughly. "Good! Now get moving."  
"I think I'll stop right here and let them catch up to us..." The ship told her. The tiny humming sensation that Kosho had felt when they'd first taken the ship was hardly noticable anymore, but she could feel it growing weaker... slowing down.  
She ran up to the chair and pulled it from the floor, tearing a hole in the metal below it. She picked it up over her head effortlessly and threw it across the room against the wall. It shattered, leaving a pretty good sized dent in the metal surface."You just sit here and they'll destroy you!!!"  
"So what?" The ship told her. "I'm a machine, it doesn't matter..."  
Kosho's eyelids lowered. "I hate you..."  
"...I hate you more..."  
Kosho walked angrily over to the intercom on the wall near the whole she'd punched and pressed the button. "Kinoko! Get to the control room and figure out how to fly this stupid thing!!"  
"I like her...SHE's nice..."  
Kosho scoffed. "Stupid hunk of metal."  
"Underdeveloped primate." the ship countered.  
Kosho pressed the button again, clenching her teeth. "Kinoko?....get up here NOW BEFORE I TURN THIS THING INTO SHRAPNEL!!!"  
"I don't think you want to do that." The ship told her, matter-of-factly. "You can't breathe in space."  
"ARGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Kinoko Arai floated down the corridor a few feet from the floor. The tail of her overshirt floated behind her. Her long, white colored tail curled lazily in the air. More of Kosho's angry screams echoed throughout the ship.  
"I hope she's had all of her shots." The ship chirped to her.  
Kinoko laughed, knowing full well that Kosho probably hadn't heard that. The ship could communicate in several different places, saying different things at the same time. It came in handy.  
"Don't get her started." Kinoko smiled, floating in place for a second to get her bearings. She looked around, her long white braid floating around her. She blinked.  
"Down the corridor to your left." the ship told her.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
  
  
"And HIS father was a big junk heap! And HIS father was a bigger junk heap!! And your mother was a toaster!!!" Kosho yelled as Kinoko entered, landing softly on the floor and walking up her her companion, trying not to laugh.  
"What's the problem?" she asked, floating up onto the control desk and sitting down, folding one leg over the other.  
"Those damn lizard things are after us and this stupid..." Kosho began swearing uncontrollably in Saiyan.  
Kinoko rubbed her forehead, a headache beginning to form. "Did you ask the ship to go?"  
"Yes!"  
"But she didn't say please." The ship droned.  
"I'm not saying please." Kosho scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Ship?" Kinoko called sweetly.  
"Yes, Kinoko?" the ship replied politely.  
"Will you pleeeeease go faster so those giant lizard thingies don't get us?"  
"As you command..." A few things happened at once. A number of light bleeping sounds went off, the ship accelerated, and Kinoko nearly fell off the desk.   
"See, that wasn't so hard..." she blinked. "Where are we?"  
"Galaxy 778901." The ship told her. "Formerly known as the Milky Way Galaxy. We are entering it's primary solar system now. It is inhabited by a single sun and seven planets. There were formerly nine, but two were destroyed...planet 897656675...Mars.....and planet 897656677...Earth...Both were formerly inhabited. Both destroyed."  
"Thanks for that little educational interlude..." Kosho muttered.  
"You could use it..." the ship replied. "...chimpanzee brain...."  
"LET ME AT HIM!!!" Kosho screamed, lunging where the voice was coming from, Kinoko gripped her arm, holding her back.  
"Down, Girl." she told the boiling saiyan.  
"Yes, good monkey..." the ship drawled.  
"Ship, behave." Kinoko ordered, somewhat forcefully, her topaz blue eyes flashing lightly.  
"Yes, Kinoko." came the obedient reply.  
Kinoko sighed. "We never used to have problems like this..." she looked around. "Where's Goo?"  
Kosho frowned. "Last I saw he was hanging around by the atmospheric controls."  
"Goo?" Kinoko called, floating to the floor.  
Something squeaked from her left and she looked.  
The fuzzy blue creature she called hoped into view. If had no face or arms. Just two large blue eyes an oval shaped, fur covered body, and a pair of stubby little legs covering a space no more that four inches tall.  
"There you are..." she smiled and picked him up. He snuggled against her pale, loose forelocks as they fell over her shoulders.  
"The pursuing vessel had increased their speed. They will intercept our course in forty minutes." the ship called.  
"What?!" Kosho slammed the palms of her hands against the panel and leaned on them, glaring around the room. "Can't you go any faster?"  
"No..."  
Kosho lifted her hands and searched the panel. "What? Is there another button or something? Do you want me to say please?!"  
"That would be nice..."  
"PLEASE go faster!!!"  
"No..."  
"WHAT?!!!!"  
"I cannot go faster. I am low on fuel and you have damaged my..." he paused. "Oh, wait, big words may confuse you.........the part of me that makes me go faster..."  
"BAKA!!" Kosho shouted, slamming her fist into the control panel, yet again. "NOW what the hell are we supposed to do?!"  
"There is a fine sorbet in the cafeteria..." the ship offered.   
"SHUT UP!!"  
"Kosho, calm down..." Kinoko told her. Goo blinked and looked around, squeaks coming from the sea of fur.  
"Warning!" the ship cried all of a sudden. "Temporal disturbance of unknown origin!"  
"What the hell? What are you talking about?!" Kosho demanded.  
"Oh..sorry...I forgot...big words...." the ship said. The large screen in front of them, which had been sending them images of the approaching vessels, changed views. There was a wide gaping blackness on the screen. "It's a big hole thingy."  
"What the HELL?!" Kosho screeched.  
Kinoko tilted her head. "Ship? Can we move out of it's way?"  
"No,it is already drawing us in....and the enemy ship is powering up their weapons...they will be in range in twenty seconds...."  
"I though you said we had forty minutes!!!" Kosho screamed.  
"We do, until they collide with us. Their weapons are very advanced....readings have returned from the big hole thingy...readings say there seems to be something on the other side."  
"Okay.." Kinoko chirped, looking worried. "Your choice, enemy fire? Or the big hole thingy..."  
Suddenly, the ship shuddered violently. Kosho and Kinoko were thrown to the floor heavily. A large blue beam of light jetted past the ship, visible from the screen. The beam entered the hold and disappeared.   
"First shot...miss...more shots being fired...." the ship told them.  
"Big hole thingy!" Both yelled at once, nodding to one another.  
"As you command..."   
The black mass grew larger.  
"...kuso...kusokusokuso...." Kosho chanted, gripping the side of the control panel and ducking down behind the panel.  
Kinoko followed her example, getting a feeling that it wasn't going to be a very pleasant ride.  
Kosho could feel her ears pop and a crushing pressure as they entered the hole. There were two more violent shudders, then the ride was smooth. All non-secured items began floating in the air. She felt herself being lifted...no...this wasn't good....she wanted to change her mind...Everything was being pulled apart....being stretched....she could hear screaming...almost in the distance....almost as if it was far away...  
But it was her...SHE was screaming...  
Then there was nothing....  
  
  
"Hey....wake up...."   
Kosho mumbled something, feeling conciousness slowly overcome her. She felt pain...most of it accumulating in her head and back. Her legs ached.  
"Come on...wake up..." a chipper male voice called.  
"I say we just kill them and get it over with..."  
"Oh come on, Vegeta. I'm sure they didn't mean to almost squish your supremely disproportionate holiness...."   
"Krillin, don't instigate..."  
"What about those laser blasts? Do we count that as an attack?..."  
Kosho moaned and moved a little.  
"...wakey wakey..." the first male voice called. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry at first and her head was throbbing.  
She was lying on the floor of the ship....but there was sun shining on her face....and there was someone bending over her....She blinked as her vision cleared.  
She looked up into the smiling face of a muscle bound, wild haired man.  
"Hi!" he called, smiling cheekily, helping her sit up.  
"Where.....who..." she murmered, dazed, looking around. She saw more figures around her...there were two little boys beside her, blinking...to her left, a short man stood, leaning against one collasped wall...a saiyan...she looked back up at the man above her, he smiled again....she realized that he must have been a saiyan too by the look of him.   
She shook her head to clear it and looked to her right...a young man, with long, odd colored hair was bending over...picking up....  
A bleeding Kinoko!  
Kosho jumped to her feet and stood ready, eyes blazing. "Put her down!"  
The stout man leaning against the wall smirked. "Well, now THIS should be interesting..."  
The young man turned to look at her, puzzled look on his face. "I'm not hurting her...she's not awake yet. We're taking her back to-"  
"I SAID, put her DOWN!!"  
"Yeah, put her down, Primate-Boy!" the ship added forcefully.  
"Woah!!" one of the little boys jumped. "Who said that?!"  
Kinoko sighed and sleepily snuggled against the young man who held her. He blinked and looked down at her. "Should I..uh..."  
Kinoko yawned and opened her eyes...then gasped, struggling to the floor. She landed on her ass and moved away quickly, eyes darting around the room, fixing on the tall green man a few feet away. She blinked at him. The man that had been holding her moved forward, trying to stop her from moving. She looked down at the metal floor and realized that she was leaving a trail of blood, begining at a very serious looking wound in her arm. The three quarter sleeve on her right arm was nearly ripped off and a long piece of wirey metal protruded from the gap.   
"Ow..." she murmered, throwing her hand over it to stop the bleeding. She stood warily, back-to-back with Kosho. She threw her hand to her head, realizing that, it to, was bleeding.  
The young man advanced still. "We're not here to-"  
Kinoko panicked, raising her hand, palm outward. A tiny light blue orb darted from it, hitting the young man in the chest. He looked surprised...the look didn't go away. In fact, he stopped moving all together.  
"Trunks!" The man with the wild hair cried. He looked questioningly at the girls. "What did you do to him?"  
"I...uh...." Kinoko stammered, thoughts jumbling inside her head...they were caught...she didn't know how, but they were. "...froze him..."  
"Cool!" The purple haired little boy to her right cried, grinning.  
"Freeze me!" the other laughed, hoping up and down. "I wanna be frozen too!"  
"Quiet, Goten." another voice called from behind them. Kosho turned, there was another young man behind her. Where had all these people come from?  
"Where are we?" Kinoko asked, still tensed, her pale white tail flailing around nervously.  
"Who are you people?" Kosho added.  
"And how often do you all get your hair cut?"  
"Shut up, Ship!" Kosho ordered.  
Kinoko swayed on her feet, holding her head. Moaning, she began to sag. Suddenly there was someone next to her, a giant mass that caught her and picked her up.  
"That's enough out of you..." Piccolo called as the girl passed out in his arms.  
The young man she had frozen suddenly came back to life and fell roughly to the floor, coughing violently.  
"She okay?" The closer saiyan asked, peering over Kosho at the green guy.  
"She'll be fine." The man replied. "It's a pretty nasty bump she got there."  
"Trunks, you okay?" a little black haired man from behind the saiyan asked, walking over.  
"Yeah, Krillin." The young man stood, shaking his head to clear it. "...what the heck was that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"She froze you." Goten told him.  
"Lucky..." The other little boy muttered.   
"What the hell is WRONG with you people?!" Kosho demanded, looking stunned.  
"That's what I've been asking myself for years." The short, angry looking, adult saiyan scoffed. He turned around and flew through the ceiling, which had a pretty good sized sunroof in it now.  
Kosho rubbed the back of her head, looking at the damage. "How'd that happen?"  
"Vegeta got mad after this thing almost landed on him...don't worry, he always like that." the young man behind her. He scanned around the room, looking at the control panels with interest. "This is a really sophisticated ship..."  
"Why thank you." the ship chirped proudly.  
"Gohan," the remaining saiyan sighed. "looks like we're having company for dinner."  
Gohan blinked. "Where are we supposed to put them? I mean, OUR house is small. And we always eat at Bulma's. Having six saiyans eating at one house is overkill as it is....How are we supposed to feed two more?"  
"Food?" Kosho's eyes brightened. "I haven't eaten in HOURS!"  
"Me neither." the saiyan blinked, looking warily at his stomach. "Not a bad idea.."  
"There's room at my mom's house!" the little purple haired boy hopped up and down excitedly. "They can stay with US!!"  
"Aw..." the other boy pouted. "I wanted them to stay with us..."  
"Now Goten, you know how your mother is..." the saiyan told him.  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin cried. "What about the ship, we can't just leave it here."  
"Got THAT right." the ship muttered.  
"Sure we can." Goku blinked. "We can come back for it later." he grinned. "After food..."  
"Amen." Kosho nodded, starting to hover in the air.  
"Wait!" the ship cried. "You can't just LEAVE me! Kinoko wouldn't do that!"  
"So? She's unconcious, so I'M calling the shots!" Kosho giggled evilly.  
"You do realize that I hate you, right?" The ship told her.  
She laughed. "..heehee yeah..."  
"You just better take good care of Kinoko, got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah yeah..." Kosho turned to Goku. "Food!"  
"By the way..." Goku scratched his head, "I probably should have asked before but you're not a BAD saiyan are you?"  
She shrugged. "Um...no? FOOD!!"  
"FOOD!!!" both boys yelled, flying through the opening in the ceiling.  
"YEAHHH-GGHHAAA!!!" Goku cried. Kosho turned. He blinked down at the little creature that had hopped on his arm....he tilted his head uncertainly. "uh....hello...."  
Goo squeaked happily and nuzzled against the saiyan.  
"Uh..is he trying to eat me?"  
"As long as he's not trying to mate don't worry about it." Krillin laughed.   
Piccolo gestured to the unconcious Kinoko. "What are we supposed to do about her?"  
"Uh..maybe you should take that big metal rod out of her arm sometime in the near future." Krillin winced.  
"That's gross." Gohan made a face.   
"She's had worse." Kosho shrugged. "Don't worry about her, she'll wake up soon and start complaining or something...that's what I always do.."  
"Not surprised..."  
"SHIP!!! I'm gonna kick your ass! And don't give me any of that crap about you not having a body 'cause I'll FIND A WAY!!!!" Kosho yelled.  
Goku laughed nervously. "I think we should go now."  
  
"Geez, I've been here for less than a day and already I've been shot at, frozen and verbally abused." Trunks sighed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.   
"...Food..." Kosho muttered, stuffing another dumpling into her mouth. "...good..."  
"Geez, you eat more that I do..." Gohan blinked in surprise as Kosho reached across the table for the honey marinated goose legs.   
"...growing girl....need sustinance....more food..." Kosho said, stuffing the rest of her bread roll into her mouth and holding one of the goose legs ready.  
"You might want to save some for your friend." Goku told her, leaning his chin on the table, looking at up her.  
"..what friend?...Oh Kinoko!!....who do you think those BEANS are for..."  
"So, SHE'S Kinoko, huh? I was wondering the ship was ranting about." Piccolo said from the doorway.  
"Is Kinoko okay Mister Piccolo?" Goten asked, looking up at him.  
"She's fine Goten." Bulma assured the little boy as she came down the stairs. "The regeneration tank is working great."  
Goku laughed. "She'll be up and freezing people in no time."  
"She's freezing ME first." Little Trunks told Goten.  
"She's not going to be freezing anyone." Bulma told them. "She needs to rest for a little while."  
"So...a wormhole brought you here, huh?" Krillin rubbed his chin. "That's cool but weird. All of the full blooded saiyans around here are dead except for Goku and Vegeta."  
"Yeah, we have a lot more saiyans around." Kosho told him, patting her stomach. "Not all of us were on the planet when Freiza destroyed it."  
"Another time line, huh?" Trunks asked, blinking. "Same here."  
"So, what are YOU doing here?" Kosho asked, folding her arms over her chest, studying him.   
"Checking up on things." Trunks shrugged. "I do that from time to time."  
"Want anymore?" Goku asked, offering the plate of dumplings to her.  
"Naw, I'm full. Good food though. I can't remember the last time I had anything HALF this good." Kosho grinned.  
"Why is Kinoko's hair all white?" Goten asked, peering over the side of the table. "She's a saiyan, isn't she? She has a tail and everything."  
"Half." Kosho told him. "Her mother was a saiyan, her father was Ryoshiin."  
"Ryoshiin..." Vegeta stopped chewing and rubbed his chin. "Never heard of them........"  
Kosho blinked. "If it hadn't of been for them we would never've beaten King Cold and his daughter..."  
"DAUGHTER!!!" the room erupted.   
Kosho blinked innocently as she chewed. "Yeah, Freiza."  
Vegeta laughed coldly. "I'm really not surprised."  
"What about the Ginyu Force?" Goku asked, blinking.  
"They started a rock band..." Kosho said. "They're not as good as they were before Jeice went off on a solo career...." she grumbled. "....hope he loses his voice...."  
No one moved. Even Vegeta was quiet.  
"You're kidding...." Krillin chirped. "Right?"  
"Nope." Kosho shook her head. "I used to date him. The ass..."  
Vegeta smirked. "Thought he could handle a full blooded saiyan on his own, did he?...and a FEmale at that...the fool..."  
"So, how long do you think it'll be before Kinoko is up and running again?" Kosho asked, looking over at Bulma.  
"She should be fine by tomorrow afternoon." Bulma told her. "Come on, I'll show you to your room and get you some fresh clothes to change into for the night."  
Kosho beamed. "Thanks."  
  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about Piccolo?" Goku asked, walking up alonside the green man as he stood, outlooking the water.  
"Just wondering about our new visitors." Piccolo told him.   
"Oh, you worry too much." Goku laughed. "They seem fine."  
Piccolo mumbled. "They might be trouble."  
"Aren't they always?" The saiyan beamed. "C'mon..they're just lost and don't have anyplace else to go. Besides, if they were bad wouldn't they have picked a fight already?"  
"Maybe....I'm gonna keep my eye on them just in case though..." the Namek replied.  
"Well, if it makes you feel better." Goku patted his shoulder. "In the meantime I have kids to get home."  
Piccolo made no response as Goku turned and walked back toward the house. The green man sighed, looking up at the dark sky.   
I don't think they're enemies, but why do I have such a bad feeling?  
  
The next morning-  
  
The kitchen table was a battlefield even with the absence of the Son family. Three saiyans were enough to feed, but now Bulma had four on her hands and by the end of the day it would be five. She didn't really mind as much as she should have though, at the moment she was too busy.  
"VEGETA!!! DON'T DRINK FROM THE CARTON!!" She yelled, hands on her hips, spatula in one hand, four pans of bacon sizzling on the stove behind her.  
Vegeta eyed her over the orange juice carton he had to his mouth and frowned, pulling it away slightly. "Don't YELL at me, Woman! There was only enough left for one glass anyway!"  
Kosho laughed, shoveling a forkfull of scambled eggs into her mouth. Goo hopped around on the table, oblivious to everything that was going on around him. He stopped in front of the glass salt and pepper shakers, which were just as tall as he was, and chirped to them, before hopping to the other end of the table.  
"Every morning." The older Trunks sighed, quietly. "Never a dull moment...."  
"I can tell." Kosho replied.  
"More pig meat, Woman!" Vegeta yelled as Goten hopped happily into the room with Gohan and Goku behind him.  
"Hey everybody." Goku started, smiling, but stopped and ducked out of the way as Bulma turned, brandishing her spatula like a weapon.  
"Hold your HORSES, VEGETA! It's not even done cooking yet!" Bulma shouted.  
"Like that's ever stopped him before." Trunks mumbled.  
Little Trunks snickered and Vegeta threw a death glare at them both.   
"It was him." The little Trunks pointed accusingly at the bigger one.  
Vegeta looked as if he was about to reply but looked up as Bulma threw down eight pieces of bacon on his plate.  
Trunks picked his own plate up, rinsing it off before putting it in the dishwasher. Bulma cast him and appreciative glance before turning to Goku and the others. "You guys hungry?"  
"No thanks, we just ate." Gohan said politely, and watched his father sit down where Trunks had gotten up from and stole a piece of bacon from Vegeta's plate, popping it into his mouth happily.  
"Mmmmm..." he purred. "Yum."  
Vegeta threw him a death glare.  
"Can I go see Kinoko?" Little Trunks asked, looking up at his mother.  
"Sure, but no tapping the glass." Bulma told him.  
"Kay, Come on, Goten!"  
"Wait up." Trunks called, pushing off the wall and heading after them.  
"Why is everyone so hopped to see Kinoko?" Kosho asked, getting up. "No one is ever that excited to see me."  
"Can't imagine WHY." Vegeta smirked, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
"Hey, watch yourself, PAL." Kosho told him.  
"Yeah, Vegeta!" Goku laughed, wagging his fork at the other saiyan as Bulma set a plate down in front of him. "Remember, she's a full blooded female. She could seriously hurt you."  
"I bet." Vegeta huffed.  
Kosho sneared. That sounds like a challenge... "Well, I'm gonna go see my friend now."  
With that she left the room.  
  
Kosho stepped down through the sliding doorway and to the lower floor below. The room was dark with the exception of the glowing regeneration tanks. There were many of them.  
"You guys use these often I take it." Kosho blinked.  
"Yeah, we were thinking about personalizing some of them." Gohan smirked.  
"Where's Kinoko?" Kosho asked.  
"In the back." Bulma told her. "One of the spare ones."  
"She sure is white..." Goten's voice carried through the room.   
"Her hairtie fell out." Little Trunks muttered, squating down to look at the bottom of the tank.   
Kosho turned the corner and saw them, four forms gathered around the tank. Piccolo stood by the wall, arms folded over his chest, oblivious to the others. The older Trunks leaned against the back of one of the other tanks behind the two boys, who were talking amongst themselves.   
"Wow, hey, is she single?" Krillin asked, grinning, then lost it. "Don't tell 18 I said that..."  
Kosho smirked. "So, when does she get out?"  
"A couple hours or so." Bulma said. "In the meantime someone can show you around the Corporation grounds."  
"Sounds good." Kosho wondered.  
"Maybe you should change into some different clothes. They might be more comfortable than armor." Bulma told her.   
"I like my armor!" Kosho pounted.  
"Just like Vegeta." Goku laughed, coming into the room with his plate of bacon. Goo sat on his shoulder, content. "Hey, do we have anymore BadMan shirts?"  
Everyone just blinked at him.  
"She can borrow some of MY clothes." Goten offered.  
"She won't FIT into any of your clothes." Little Trunks told him.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Hey, come on." Gohan told them. "Let's show her the gravity room!"  
"Yeah!" Trunks and Goten cried, running past them to beat everyone upstairs.  
"Come on!" Goku smiled and led Kosho out. She looked over her shoulder at the tank. "She'll be fine! Come on!"  
Gohan rested his hands on her back and pushed her forward.  
"Trunks..." Bulma called, walking backwards, eyeing the young man. He jumped lightly at the sound of his name and drew his eyes from the tank to look at her. "Coming?"  
He nodded, tossing the tank one last glance and followed.  
  
  
Kosho laughed as Goten dunked little Trunks under the water again and sped away quickly.  
"Get back here!!" the little purple haired boy cried, floating up out of the water. "I'm gonna get you now!!"  
"Can't catch me!" Goten sang as he disappeared.  
"Come back!"  
"So, what did you do back in your dimension?" Bulma asked as she led Kosho around the grounds. Trunks and Gohan followed quietly.  
Kosho blinked, thinking. "Just floated around the galaxy mostly." she said, grinning awkwardly. She didn't really think that telling them that she and Kinoko were wanted criminals would make a good impression.   
"M-om!" Little Trunks whined, floating over. "Goten got me all wet!"  
"Well, go find some dry clothes honey." Bulma told him, she kissed him on the forehead and nudged him in the direction of the house. He floated off.  
"Goten!" Gohan yelled.  
"What?" a little voice called from behing him. Gohan jumped as his brother laughed. "I fooled you."  
Gohan turned around to face him. "Go home and get washed up."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't I'll tell Mom what you did with all of her geraniums." Gohan told him through clenched teeth.  
"'Kay." Goten said quickly and disappeared again.  
Trunks smirked. "Sometimes I wish I had a little brother. Then I see what they're capable of and I think twice."  
"Take it from me." Kosho scoffed. "I had nine brothers and all they ever did was fight."  
"That must have been horrible for your parents." Bulma laughed.  
Kosho smirked. "I was the worst."  
"Anybody have a towel?" a voice called from somewhere behind them.   
Kosho turned. "Kinoko! You're okay!"  
Kinoko was walking toward them stiffly, dripping wet. Her arms were folded around her body and she was shivering violently. Her right sleeve was hanging on by threads, exposing her now cleanly healed shoulder. Her wet hair plastered all over her, blanketing the sides of her face.  
She looked like a wreck.   
She stopped by the group, hopping up and down, rubbing her arms. "It's freezing!"  
"Here." Trunks removed his jacket and handed it to her. She took it, looking at it for a second. It had no sleeves but it was better than nothing. She wrapped it over her shoulders, surprised with the weight of it. "Thanks." she said, her teeth still chattering. "Where's Goo?"  
"Goku has him." Kosho told her.  
"Who?" Kinoko blinked.  
"Oh yeah!" Kosho laughed. "You haven't met anyone yet."  
"Well, that green guy was around here somewhere." Kinoko looked over her shoulder. Piccolo stood behind her, arms folded over his chest.  
"She got out before she was supposed to." Bulma told him, almost scolding.  
"I know, I tried to get her back in but she disappeared." Piccolo smirked. "That's a nice trick."  
"...cold..." Kinoko muttered.  
"Oh, you poor thing." Bulma took her arm and rushed her inside.  
"Hey Kinoko! They have FOOD here!" Kosho cried as she followed them.  
  
Kosho watched in awe as Vegeta downed four plates of grilled chicken and called for another beer. Eight empty cans surrounded him already, one had rolled onto the floor.  
Kinoko blinked, in the midst of rebraiding her hair.  
Trunks rubbed his forehead.  
"What the hell's wrong with all of you?" Vegeta demanded, still chewing a mouthful of meat. "Haven't you ever seen someone eat before?"  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, chopping up an onion on the counter behind them. "Behave! They're our guests!"  
"Shut up and get me another beer, woman!"  
"Don't talk to Bulma like that!" Kosho growled.   
"I'm a saiyan prince! I can do whatever the hell I please!" Vegeta assured her, snarling. "What do you have to say about that?!"  
Kosho let out a laugh. "You're one of the Vegetasei? I wondered about that..."  
"I say that all the royalty I'VE met had some manners and respect for others. Even the Vegetasei." Kinoko twidled the drawstring on her pants lazily around her finger, glancing innocently at him. "If you were a TRUE prince you would act like one."  
"She has a point." Trunks sighed.  
Kinoko smiled at him then moved to grab a can of soda from the center of the table.   
"Who asked you?!" Vegeta demanded, ripping another mouthful of chicken with his teeth and chewing it emphatically.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, slamming the knife down on the counter and looking back at him. "If you're going to be a ASShole then go outside!"  
"Fine!" Vegeta grabbed three more beers and stood, strutting proudly out of the kitchen.  
"UHHGGG!!!" Bulma growled once he was gone. "Sometimes I just want to strangle that man!"  
"You want me to smack him around a little?" Kosho offered. "You just say the word and I'll do it."  
"He could use it." Trunks muttered.  
"That's no way to talk about your father." Kinoko told him, wagging her finger at him. Then she smiled. "Then again, if I had a Dad like him I'd probably be saying the same thing."  
Trunks smiled and blushed, glancing at her. "Yeah, I bet..."  
Kosho giggled. "Aw..."  
"Mmmm." Kinoko murmered, biting into her dumpling. "These are GOOD."  
"Why thank you." Bulma told her cheerily. "You two have been the most complementary customers I've had in a long time."  
"Hey." Trunks frowned. "What about me?"  
"Well, that goes without saying." Bulma told him, winking. "Your mother raised you well."  
"Woman!" Vegeta called from outside. "Get me another beer!"  
Bulma growled and looked at Kosho. "That offer still good?"  
"Do you have anywhere to do some training around here?" Kinoko asked, taking a sip from her soda.  
"Yeah, they have this gravity room thing and a lot of open space around." Kosho told her. "You can do a lot of meditation and stuff."  
"Meditation, huh?" Bulma sat down, stirring a freshly made cup of coffee. "You might want to go see Piccolo then. He's into that stuff."  
"The green guy, right?" Kinoko asked.  
"That's him." Trunks nodded.  
"Trunks." Bulma smiled sweetly, winking at him. "Why don't you take her over to see him tomorrow morning?"  
Trunks' face flushed bright red. "M-me?...uh....I-uh...I guess I could...I mean, if that's okay with her..." He took a large gulp of his soda and nearly choked on it. Kosho snickered.  
Kinoko smiled. "Sure, that'd be great."  
"Hellooooooooo." a squeak came from the doorway. "Oh visitors! We love new people! Don't we, Yamucha!"  
Yamucha stood in the doorway, mouth gaping at the two young women...wow...babes...Puar blinked at him and floated in his visage.  
"Hello? Yamucha?"  
"Huh-what?!" Yamucha gasped and laughed hysterically. "Oh, I'm fine Puar!"  
"Uh..huh..." Puar blinked at him again then floated to the table. "Hello! I'm Puar!"  
"Oooh! You're so cute!" Kinoko cooed as the little creature hovered over. Puar blushed and giggled.  
"Hello!" Yamucha laughed, mimicking Puar. He danced over to Kosho who looked up at him warily. "I'm Yamucha! I'm cute too!"  
Kosho looked thoroughly unimpressed.  
Puar had seated herself on Kinoko's lap as she fed her blueberries from her plate. He purred in delight. "You're really nice. Who are you?"  
"I'm Kinoko." she told the cat-like creature, smiling.  
"That's a really nice name!" Puar giggled, looking for more blueberries.  
"Butt kiss..." Yamucha muttered, flopping down in the chair Vegeta had just vacated, giving up. He blinked at Trunks. "Woah, hey, what's wrong with your face?."  
Trunks looked down, sliding down in his chair and saking some of his hair to make it cover his reddened cheeks. "...nothing..."  
"You sure have a lot of hair." Kosho told him, gesturing to the mop of shoulder length purplish hair on his head.  
"Yeah well..." he muttered. "I like it long."  
"Long's good." Kinoko reached up and brushed a few strands from Trunks' forehead then went back to her soda, noticing as Trunks got up from his chair and moved to the next room to get his face back to it's original color. "I like guys when they have long hair."  
"Yeah, but when was the last time you actually dated a guy, long hair or not?" Kosho asked. "That's right! Never! Kinoko, if you weren't you, you'd be a prude."  
"That made NO sense...." Yamucha told them, but they ignore him.  
"Hey, you should talk, Kosho, you're the one who dated Jeice." Kinoko countered.  
"...so what, I like orange..." Kosho shrugged.   
"So, what can we do for you Yamucha?" Bulma asked, leaning against the counter.  
"I was actually looking for Goku." Yamucha told her, turning in his chair. "Chichi said that he was coming over here."  
"He was here, but he was on his way home last time I saw him. Maybe he decided to hang around in the gravity room. Why don't you check there."  
Yamucha stood. "Thanks Bulma. Come on Puar."  
"I'm staying." Puar told him, peering over the side of the table as Kinoko reached for another blueberry.  
"Fine then." Yamucha huffed and walked out as Trunks came back in.  
"Where were you?" Bulma asked  
"Hmm?" Trunks asked, sitting back down next to Kinoko. "Oh, nowhere."  
Bulma winked. "Uh huh."  
"You comin' when Trunks takes me to go see Piccolo tomorrow?" Kinoko asked Kosho, who'd grabbed a chopstick and was tapping it against the table.  
"Naw." Kosho sighed. "All that meditation stuff is YOUR thing. I think I'll hang around here and try out that gravity room."  
"Okay." Kinoko told her. "Just don't get into any trouble."  
"Me? In trouble?" Kosho scoffed innocently, batting her eyelashes.. "Why whatever do you MEAN?" 


End file.
